


Disattento

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [30]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta su Son Goku.Partecipa alla Hurt/Comfort Time indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.Link Torre di Carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61836712&fbclid=IwAR294FARX61iexs2ynwI2xvetU6Ym3yx7JQvKGC4YP1HhAfaySaK_a1RGA0.
Series: Simpatico saiyan [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Goku si trova nei guai durante il Torneo del potere.  
> Partecipa alla Hurt/Comfort Time indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link Torre di Carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61836712&fbclid=IwAR294FARX61iexs2ynwI2xvetU6Ym3yx7JQvKGC4YP1HhAfaySaK_a1RGA0.  
> Prompt: Giramento di testa.  
> Ispirato a: Goku vs Maji Kayu BY HomolaGabor; https://www.deviantart.com/homolagabor/art/Goku-vs-Maji-Kayu-854589069.  
> Scritta sentendo: 【Scarpette rosse e i sette nani】The start of something right ~Italian Version~; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-C9oxfifGkc.

Maji Kayu

Il campo di battaglia del Torneo del potere era disseminato di esplosioni. Zone intere erano state avvolte da un’oscurità magica e si udivano delle urla di dolore o di battaglia. Grida disperate si confondevano ai nomi degli attacchi, ululati al contempo che venivano scagliati.

Maji Kayu avvolse il collo di Goku con uno dei tentacoli di massa azzurro-bluastra che formava il suo corpo. Un altro tentacolo massiccio avvolse le cosce di Son, andando a strappargli la tuta di stoffa arancione.

Goku gridò, cercando di liberarsi. I suoi muscoli tirati dolevano a causa d’innumerevoli strappi.

< L’energia del Maestro Muten si fa sempre più debole ed io non posso fare niente > pensò. I suoi occhi iniziarono a pizzicare e boccheggiò. La massa molle scivolava sul suo petto scoperto, ricopriva i suoi capezzoli, stringendoli.

I suoi stivaletti erano stati inghiottiti dalla massa informe, mentre la sostanza si riversava in rivoletti sulla sua pelle. Si ritrovò ignudo, con il corpo piegato ad arco.

Si udì lo schiocco di alcune ossa.

Goku cercava inutilmente di liberarsi il collo, il tentacolo premeva sulla giugulare, ma le dita affondavano nella massa vischiosa. Boccheggiò, iniziando ad essere colto da giramenti di testa. Vedeva sfocato e rischiò di svenire.

Maji gli strinse così forte la vita con un tentacolo, grande il doppio dei precedenti, da fargli sfuggire un lungo gemito.

I polsi del saiyan cresciuto sulla Terra vennero serrati da dei tentacoli più piccoli ed un altro gli s’infilò in bocca, mozzandogli il fiato.

“ _Mnhhh… MHHH_ …” gorgogliò, mentre una lacrima gli sfuggiva. “ _MNHHHHGHHH_!”.

Si abbandonò, mentre udiva la risata di Kayu vicino al suo orecchio.

Gli sibilò: “Ora non fai più il gradasso”. Aveva il viso allungato e dei tentacoli tozzi al posto dei capelli. I suoi occhi erano gialli e risaltavano rispetto al resto del suo corpo.

Una serie di onde si abbatterono su Kayu, quest’ultimo fece una smorfia di dolore, mentre le esplosioni andavano ad annerirgli la pelle del corpo, ormai simile ad un blob dagl’innumerevoli tentacoli. Ringhiò dolorosamente, mentre l’assalto non gli lasciava tregua. I rigagnoli di melma bluastra che lo formavano s’irrigidivano e tremavano, sofferenti.

Si ritirò per evitare innumerevoli altri attacchi energetici, al contempo si era alzato un polverone tutt’intorno.

Goku si sentì sollevare da due braccia forti e si guardò intorno con aria confusa. Riconobbe Vegeta, mentre il fumo si diradava, e gli sorrise.

“Stai bene?” gli domandò il saiyan più grande.

Sulla pelle di Goku erano apparsi dei segni violacei dovuti alla morsa che lo aveva imprigionato.

“I-il maestro?” farfugliò.

Vegeta rispose: “Ci sta andando Crilin”. Posò Son sul terreno frastagliato.

Il campo di battaglia aveva assunto la conformazione di un deserto roccioso a causa delle gigantesche voragini e delle esplosioni continue. Polvere finissima si sollevava continuamente, rendendo l’aria irrespirabile.

“A quel mostro ci penso io”. Aggiunse Vegeta, massaggiandogli delicatamente la schiena.

Goku l’osservò con gli occhi liquidi.

“Stai attento a non sottovalutarlo. Potrà anche avere una potenza irrisoria rispetto alla nostra, ma se ti afferra sei finito. Non riesci più a liberarti.

Sembra una piovra a caccia” spiegò.

Vegeta ghignò.

“Vedrò di non abbassare la guardia come te, Kakaroth” disse secco, partendo all’attacco. < Devo rimanere in volo e proseguire con gli attacchi energetici. Questa è una sfida adatta a me, non a Son che basa tutto sul corpo a corpo > pensò.

“Te la farò pagare per quello che hai fatto a Kakaroth! Vedrai la potenza di Vegeta-sama!” sbraitò.

Goku sorrise.

< A modo suo, si occupa di me. Proteggermi è l’unico modo che conoscer per consolarmi > pensò, riprendendo fiato.


	2. Distaccato dalla realtà

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Hurt/Comfort Time indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link Torre di Carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61836712&fbclid=IwAR294FARX61iexs2ynwI2xvetU6Ym3yx7JQvKGC4YP1HhAfaySaK_a1RGA0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szAqCXueXPA; AMV - [MEP] Sweetheart.  
> Ispirata a: Goku Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct BY Maniaxoi; https://www.deviantart.com/maniaxoi/art/Goku-Super-Saiyan-Ultra-Instinct-854647866;  
> Prompt: una spinta delicata.

Distaccato dalla realtà

Gocce di pioggia cadevano sulla strada asfaltata.

Goku stava in piedi e le guardava precipitare a rallentatore. Allungò una mano e socchiuse gli occhi, la sua aura grigia illuminava l’ambiente circostante.

L’energia dell’Ultra-istinct pulsava intorno al suo fisico.

< Questo mondo mi sembra sempre più alieno. Come se si stesse fermando ed iniziasse a suonare in modo distorto.

Ho bisogno di una spinta delicata per tornare alla realtà, per tornare a farlo vivere> pensò.

Strinse le dita della mano umida e chiuse gli occhi, abbassando il braccio.

Si voltò udendo dei passi e vide Crilin che gli andava incontro.

“Cosa ci fai di notte in giro? Ti alleni?” gli domandò.

Son sorrise al migliore amico.

“Pensavo che avevo proprio voglia di vederti” soffiò.

< La gente non sa quanto lui sia prezioso per me. Lui è la mia ancora per rimanere umano, quella spinta che tanto desideravo > pensò.

Crilin aprì un ombrello, con su il logo della polizia, e glielo porse, sorridendogli.

< Magari non sono il più forte, come te, ma so quando hai bisogno di me > rifletté, osservandolo ripararsi.

“Troviamo un riparo prima di prendere freddo” gli disse gentilmente e Goku annuì.


End file.
